pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Astronomical Moon/Dialogue
Here all all the speeches found in Astronomical Moon Speeches Day 1 - Welcome to the Moon (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: INITIATING AIR DOME! Crazy Dave: Why did you do that Penny? Penny: No oxygen is found in this area, as we are in the Astronomical Moon. Crazy Dave: My taco should be floating somewhere by now if that's the case! Penny: It's probably stranded in space, so might aswell quit while were at it. Crazy Dave: Non-sense Penny! I'm sure it's around everywhere somewhere! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 3 - Introducing the Mango Gravity (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: What happens if I have a fruit that can decrease gravity. Penny: Then you get Mango Gravity! She can pull up zombies in the air by changing gravity. Crazy Dave: Can she explode? Penny: Yes she can, User Dave. Crazy Dave: In that case, seems like a CRAZY GOOD DEAL! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 4 - Challenger Zombie encounter (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: I indicate unstable rockets nearby. So unstable that they can explode any second now Crazy Dave: They must be CHALLENGERS. Penny: What kind of challenge empowers exploding rockets, User Dave? Crazy Dave: A CRAZY challenge! Penny: Anyways, the rockets seem to be quite suspicious. Possibly a new form of zombie threat, we should beware. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 5 - Space Jumper Zombie Encounter (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: I detect a zombie who plays with gravity. Crazy Dave: Playing with gravity seems CRAZY fun! Penny: The zombie can jump real high and squash a plant that it lands on. Crazy Dave: I guess we can use taco juice to stop it! Penny: Not quite. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 15 - Note Encounter (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Penny, we got ourselves a flag! Now we can take this gray rock orb to ourselves! Penny: It seems suspicious. There's a brain in that flag too. Crazy Dave: I see no brain in the flag, but a delicious taco! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 16 - Dr, Zomboss' Greeting (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Fellow astronaut and robot, please enter our special pods, where you will be sent back to Earth for a new dissection experiment. Refuse and we will have to take drastic measures! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Experiment!? NEAT! Penny: Perhaps this is an experiment that we shouldn't experiment. (Crazy Dave, Penny and Dr. Zomboss leave) Day 17 - Seed Crusher Zombie Encounter (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Boy that zombie looks tough! Penny: Correct User Dave. But it's nothing more of a Seed Crusher Zombie. Crazy Dave: Man, so much help it could've done on crushing my packs of black peppers and nuts! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 19 - Introducing the Synchro Spacebulb (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: 'Hey Penny! What's that plant I see over there? I've never seen anything like it! '''Penny: '''Hmm... I don't know. It doesn't appear anywhere in my plant records! Perhaps it's a plant native here in the Moon! '''Crazy Dave: '''So, an alien plant! '''Penny: '''Pretty much.... Day 20 - Endless Zone: Dark Interstellar Universe ''(Crazy Dave and Penny appear) '''Crazy Dave: Hey Penny, what's this computer thingy with loads of buttons? Do you think it's for ordering free mayonnaise? Penny: 'It's seems to be a mission control panel! It seems to hold a control for a galactic crusade of low-gravity destruction.. ''(Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 23 - Entering the Dark Side (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) '''Crazy Dave: Looks like things are getting dark out here! Penny: Watch out User Dave, plants can't see zombies hiding in the dark, and who knows that kind of zombies lurk in there? Some more bad news, moon rocks are now in our way. Rover Zombies can use these as ramps, so watch out! Crazy Dave: Do we need some fire power for no airy air? Penny: Yes, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 30 - Hello, Lemon Orbiton (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Do you think there any chance of a plant that is made to take out the trash? Penny: I have an acknowledgement of one. He can only take five. Crazy Dave: Good, because I need to take a few bags of chips. Not many... Penny: User Dave, I see dozens of bags near the house. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 32 - Dr. Zomboss Fight: The Zombot Unknown Flyer Pre-Battle (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Your foolishness is quite disappointing. You are doing all of this for a meer Mexican food. Through this, you are sickening me! What will you gain over this? Will you gain any pride eating your taco, then realising that you did this all for just some taco, one stupid taco? Fortunately, I have made a surprise for you, all of you! If you don't wan't to see it, might as well quit while your ahead, and let my fellow company eat your brains. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Boy do I LOVE surprises! (Crazy Dave leaves) Post-battle (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: User Dave, my air dome is starting to deactivate! This must have been Dr. Zomboss' surprise. I suggest immediate evacuation! Crazy Dave: Okie dokie! It's time for Team Awesome to blast off into the galaxy! I've got a guide, thankfully! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: The deactivation is only a small portion of my surprise. This isn't over, it was just the beginning, as now in my hands is the END OF TIME! Day 33 - Beginning of the Expansion! (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: '''Initiating the air dome once again! '''Crazy Dave: The moon? This place still looks as empty as ever! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Penny: False. There seems to be more zombies here, User Dave, and they seem to be stronger than ever! We may have to upgrade our plants if we want to be safe... Day 35 - Goodbye Lawnmowers (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) 'Crazy Dave: '''Hey! Our lawnmowers got blasted off! '''Penny: '''It seems that time fluxes are causing our lawnmowers of all things to be wiped away. We have no choice but to plant more carefully now should things to be too much for us. ''(Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Day 42 - Dr. Zomboss Fight -The Zombot Unknown Flyer V2 Pre-Battle (Dr. Zomboss appears) 'Dr. Zomboss: '''C'mon, you guys!? I already gave you such a fascinating taco with a waffle in it! A WAFFLE! Can't you guys just let me eat your tender brains for once? At least have some consideration! Well, no matter. My UFO can just abduct you anyways. ''(Dr. Zomboss leaves) Post-Battle (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) 'Crazy Dave: '''Hooray! Now I can breathe some fresh air once again! '''Penny: '''It's all thanks to our upgraded plants, User Dave. Without it, I wouldn't know what would even happen to us! ''(Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (Dr. Zomboss appears) 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Maybe if I added a few strips of bacon to that taco, maybe David would've submitted to me by now already... Hehehehehe! HEHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE! ''(Dr. Zomboss leaves) Category:Speeches